Acachalla Theories/Possible Storylines
This page is dedicated to discovering the details and more about Papa Acachalla and his family. The page includes theories, conclusions, and possible endings or storylines. The purpose of the theorys to clear up the empty, unexplained spaces in the roleplay, such as who Sally's Mother is, or if Papa Acachalla has brain damage... read these and see! The first theory is something called the Acachalla-Born Theory. It explains that Sally is Papa Acachalla's real father and Medusa's real mother what hta cred Acachalla-Born (First theory) Many years back, Papa Acachalla fell in love with Medusa. They got married and had a child; Sally Acachalla. But as time came and passed, Medusa realized Sally's stupidity and brain damage, so she decided to abandon Papa and Sally at Amsterville. Years passed, and Sally was now 17 years old (still acting 3). Papa Acachalla didn't have anywhere to stay, so he bought an abandoned 7-11 gas station. While Papa Acachalla was working one night, a pickup truck zoomed by the station and threw a baby out the window. When Papa went out to look, he saw the child and took him in as his own child. More years passed, and Billy (the baby) is now 23 years old. Papa Acachalla is now too busy to take care of the pesky children, so he hired his sister, Gertrude, to take care of them, which makes her the kids' aunt (even thought they call her Mama). While Papa Acachalla is working, an old, junky car pulls up, and a zit covered boy comes into the station and the car leaves. This time, Papa Acachalla refuses to take Spencer into his family, and the security guard tries to kill him (though he survived). "Mama" Gertrude is now adapting to Billy and Sally, and they both think Gertrude is their mama. This is the current time of the roleplay, and the rest of their story is unknown. Like a book getting written everyday. You want to know about Maddie Friend? Its all here: The Maddie/Poopoo Theory. The Maddie/Gertrude Theory (Second theory) This theory follows the Acachalla Born Theory on how Sally is the only real child of Papa. Now on to Maddie Friend... Papa Acachalla, now owning 2 children, is not at work currently. Sally is off doing something idiotic (or something to do with waffles), and Billy is at the cinema, getting a snack for the movie with Gertrude. While Billy is there, he meets Poopoo's younger sister, Maddie. She says that she's Billy's biggest fan, so Billy and Maddie became friends, and Billy gave Maddie the nickname, "Maddie Friend". Over time, Billy and Maddie's freindship slowly breaks, as Maddie Friend confesses her love and obssesion for Billy. Billy runs away, gaining a phobia, Maddie-Phobia. In the mean time, Spencer is already, "Back from the dead," and Sally and Billy meet him. While Billy doesn't want to be friends, Sally does. (Lets just say after spending 4 minutes with each other, they start to despise each other when Spencer says that Sally and her Barbies are stupid). Sally bugs Papa Acachalla with information about Spencer, and eventully drags Papa out on a camping trip where he got Sally a pet dinosaur she named Freddie. Papa Acachalla went on many "vacations" with Sally, including a trip to Mars and New Vegas. While Papa Acachalla is gone, Gertrude and Billy survive the onslaught of Combine Troopers at Papa's Apartment (because Papa did quite a few crimes). Papa comes home with Sally, and together they continue their normal, everday lives (until special events happen). At some point, Billy gets caught up in a "crime scene" involving Sally's "Murdered" Doll. Billy didn't go to jail, but Maddie Friend did, because she framed Billy so she could get her shirt signed. This theory explains that Maddie Friend is related to Gertrude, meaning Maddie is Billy and Sally's cousins. This can be likely because Maddie carries a crowbar and wears a green sweater, just like Gertrude. Anyway, here is another theory: Sally's Mother? (Third Theory) There is some confusion on a certain character: Sally. Her parents are Papa Acachalla and Medusa..or ARE they? In a later video, it is said that a woman named Sally Betty Jessica is Sally's real mother. But, where does that put MEDUSA?! In the Amsterville video, a woman named Medusa is Sally's mother...But, Sally Betty Jessica is her real mother, too. This can lead to the subject of divorce. Lets say that the man in Amsterville is Papa Acachalla. He married Medusa and had a child: Sally. Now, years later Medusa abandons Papa and Sally, and Papa marries another woman: Sally Jessica. Around the time Papa Married Sally Betty Jessica, Billy was found. Because Sally B. J. Didnt want another child, Papa Acachalla divorced HER. Now Papa has his REAL daughter, and an ADOPTED son. This theory makes sense, because Papa is not exactly the best man in the world when it comes to relationships; he got married and divorced plenty of times. Now things get complex... Papa and the Funky Relations (Fourth Theory) ALRIGHT..We all know that Papa Acachalla is quite old, as it is said he was alive during the 1700's. Okay, keep up. Many years back, Papa Acachalla was about 134 when a woman named Medusa had a daughter named Sally. Not Sally Acachalla, Sally Jessica. Years later, Papa is about 146 when Sally Jessica is around 30'ish. Sally Jessica now marries Papa Acachalla, and has Sally, Sally "Jessica" Acachalla with Papa. Sally Acachalla is now living with Papa Acachalla, Billy "Smigglebug", and Sometimes Gertrude. Papa divorced Sally J. Because she didn't want TWO children, she just wanted Sally. But, sometimes Sally J. watches out for Billy and Sally with Gertrude (Gmod SCARY PRISON Multiplayer Map 2). Papa is about 189 currently, and Sally is 17 and Billy is 23. There. Interesting theory, yeah? I thought so. Anyway, here's another... Smigglebugs (Fifth Theory) John Smigglebug and his son Billy went to Papa Acachalla's 7-11, and John left him there by accident so Acachalla adopted him, Billy never knew his own name and he never knew until Phoenix Wright reminded him about it. Now to discuss the "doll murder". Billy and Sally go to 7-11 late at night. But at midnight, Sally finds her precious unicorn doll plush head on the ground, surrounded with white fluff. Seconds later, Sally hires Phoenix to interrogate Billy, or else Sally would kill Phoenix. As it turns out, Maddie Friend is in a suit of Billy, and Billy is in a suit of Maddie Friend. Maddie Friend is arrested for Sally's doll-beheading, but Billy accidentally hits Phoenix, and Billy is again interrigated for assault. These events might be a dream of Billy or Sally, or a real event that occured. But, nothing changes the fact that Billy's father is John Smigglebug. Roll to the next theory. Maybe..? Just do it. Acachalla-Free (Sixth Theory) All the theories say that Papa Acachalla was the one with Sally in the Amsterville Roleplay video. But, who says? You can listen closly and the voice of Sally's father is slightly older sounding. Also, the character doesn't really act himself. Assuming that this man isn't Papa Acachalla, a new theory blooms....Sally is a 17 year old girl..but she acts about 3. She has a father and a mother. The mother is Medusa. The father's name is unknown. Medusa hates Sally and her father, so she sets them up to go on vacation to a deserted town: Amsterville. They are both there for about 2 days, but after a while, the father gets worried that, "mother knows something they don't". Eventully, Sally and her father come back from their trip..to find Medusa gone and the china, goods, food, jewelry, etc. gone. The father is outraged and sad, as he is forced to care for Sally. But, the father decides to ditch Sally at a 7-11 nearby. The father leaves her at the parking lot, and drives off, leaving Sally alone, crying. Until a man named Papa Acachalla finds her. This theory explains that Papa and Sally's father are different people, which is just as likely as Sally being Papa and Medusa's child. Now for a possible backstory... Papa's Brain Damage (Seventh Theory) The other theories say that the Acachalla Family is indeed real, and the events and happenings are indeed detailed and real. This theory. however, is much more physiological, and is about Papa Acachalla's struggle with brain damage. A long time ago, Papa was born. But, he suffered extreme brain problems, and the nurse told Papa's parents he wouldn't make it. But, a miracle happend... his brain just... healed. The family was so happy and amazed. 43 years passed, and Papa Acachalla is recruited to serve 8 years and 4 months in Vietnam. He made a friend, Jonathon Logan, who served with him in the war. But, not all is well. Papa was in a middle of an intense, heated, and bloody gun fight. Soilders were dropping left and right, and Papa had to help. He bravely rushed out into gun fire and shot as many soilders as he could. Alas his courage, Papa Acachalla was shot in the top right corner of his head. He was rushed to the medics, and they tried desparetly to save him. 6 months later, Papa is cut short of him time in the war, and is sent home. In the meantime, His father has passed away from cancer, so Papa lived with his mother. Although Papa survived the shooting, he suffered much Brain Damage and other problems, and voices and people are made in his head. Around 23 years, his brain was going haywire, making scenes, family memebers, injuries, etc. that a normal person could deal with. Papa Acachalla's mother had died from old age, and he lived alone with his "kids" in a lonely apartment. He needed help, but had no one. Even Jonathan wasnt there. Although Papa lived his life and died peacefully, his life was a constant, troublesome, sad existantce... even with his imaginary wife. This is a sad theory, but might be possible, now let's see what would happen if Billy had brain damage... Billy's brain damage (Eighth Theory) This theory is more violent. The Acachallas are normal, but then Billy went out with his family one day, and he found a cliff, then Maddie scared him and he got hit with a flying rock and almost died, but he survived and was taken to a hospital. He suffered brain damage, and Maddie went to jail. So, every time Maddie chases Billy, she was actually trying to kill him for revenge for putting her in jail. So really, all of the Acachalla family adventures are in Billy's mind, and Maddie hates Billy. and Spencer is actually a nice guy and is not a nerd, but he seems like one in Billy's mind and so Spencer is a nerd. When Billy did get hit, he was actually running from Maddie, and then Maddie tried to run from the Acachallas but papa got her by hiting her with the jalapeño cheddar sausage. Two months later, the Acachallas were moving to Kentucky and Billy was sitting in the car (he mostly recovered from the brain damage) and he saw Jimmy Casket in the gas station with Maddie? It took billy a second to understand what was happening: he was trapped. Jimmy Casket and his gang had tanks, armored cars, and automatic machine guns. He escaped while they weren't looking. As he ran, the gas station blew up in a big explosion. Maddie and Jimmy died. Later, when the cops arrived, Billy Bob's partners, Demitri Demitri and Officer Maloney, were looking at the burning wreck of papa's Land Rover he just saw that papa and the rest of the Acachalla family got away by planting a FAKE car! They got away in a tank they stole from Jimmy Casket's gang and got a shotgun and papa got 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 jalapeno cheddar sausage. sorry for misspell and bad macoroni - I fixed most of it for you. Still doesn't make much sense either way. Jordan's Theory (Ninth Theory) According to Papa Acachalla, he met Gertrude at his 7-11, they got married, and the kids just showed up one day. So, yeah, that's it. Acachalla family forever (Tenth Theory) This theory may shed some light into the origin of the Acachalla family. Not only has the Acachalla family been in countless time periods, they have interacted with things and people that are from different "cannons" (such examples include the old west, alien planets, the Doctor and his enemies, survived several apocalypses, fought dinosaurs, killed Alduin the world eater, making enemies with Cleopatra, having dinosaur as pets, and, above all, dying constantly. More examples can be found.) This could mean that the Acachalla family, and several other characters, are a glitch in reality and exist almost if nowhere in the multiverse. This explains they're immortality, unending amount of supplies, ability to be ANYWHERE, and they're overall silliness, as living so long would have almost certainly caused insanity for the Acachalla family. A sub theory to this is that the Acachalla family may be everywhere in existence. But instead of being a mere "glitch" in the fabric of reality, they may actually be protecting the multiverse from evil, (ironically being somewhat evil themselves) as they have killed many villains in their adventures and Papa Acachalla claims to have been in several wars. Papa Acachalla gang (Eleventh theory) According to papa Acachalla, he used to be in a gang along with Jose Jose Jose Jose and Maxwell Acachalla. But along the way, betrayed and killed them both. So here's how I see it (WARNING: things may get a little complicated so try to pay attention). In 1955 papa Acachalla and Maxwell Acachalla went to a small town that seemed "wild westish" to do their usual bank robbing. After Sherif Princeton Quagmire was killed by an immigrant assassin child hired by the gang, Maxwell and Papa Acachalla presumed the bank would be defenseless and moved in. However, the security was more well armed than expected. Upon realizing the guards had better weapons Papa Acachalla chickened out and left Maxwell for dead inside the bank vaults. The security were able to shoot Maxwell, but left him near death, instead. While Papa Acachalla bailed along with Jose Jose Jose Jose after he told him it was Maxwell's "recklessness" that got him killed (unaware Maxwell Acachalla was still alive). So Papa Acachalla and Jose Jose Jose Jose continued their crimes. Meanwhile, Maxwell was searching the globe to get his vengeance against Papa Acachalla. A few months later, Papa Acachalla was in court for the case of Flutterbat. Maxwell disguised himself as the prosecutor so he could finally get his revenge. Soon enough, Papa Acachalla realized it was Maxwell and was able to escape the court. But Maxwell was following him. Knowing that he couldn't kill Maxwell alone, Papa Acachalla called Jose Jose Jose Jose for assistance (telling him that it was just some guy instead of Maxwell Acachalla, obviously not thinking it through). Papa Acachalla and Jose Jose Jose Jose awaited in an abandoned warehouse for an attack, the moment Maxwell arrived, Papa Acachalla realized it was was a big mistake to bring Jose Jose Jose Jose. Jose Jose Jose Jose freaked out after seeing Maxwell, long thought to be dead. Not trusting ether one of them, the three criminals went into an old fashion stand off. After a thundering noise of gun fire one could obviously see the results. Both papa Acachalla and Jose Jose Jose Jose shot Maxwell in the head and chest, killing him for real. Jose Jose Jose Jose was shot in the gut by Maxwell, being incapacitated and mortally wounded. Luckily, Papa Acachalla didn't even get nicked. After realizing what a fool he was, Jose Jose Jose Jose's last words were swears of vengeance against Papa Acachalla (right before getting shot in the head by Papa Acachalla for being so annoying). But the story doesn't end there. In the afterlife, Maxwell and Jose Jose Jose Jose made and aliance against Papa Acachalla. They both are currently haunting the Acachalla family. Origins of Jeremy Acachalla (Twelvth Theory) Somewhat of a sub theory to the one above. Jeremy Acachalla, brother of Papa Acachalla, could have been part of the gang during their greater times. During one of Jeremy's heists In a foreign country (unknown what specific country, certainly one that practices dark magic) he was cursed by an unknown person, or caught some sort of disease. The actual effects of the experience were not in effect until Jeremy returned home. But when has was there, it didn't take long for him to transform into an insane shadow monster. Jeremy soon massacred the majority of the Acachalla gang, leaving only Papa Acachalla, Maxwell Acachalla and Jose Jose Jose Jose left. The three survivors were able to temporarily incapacitate Jeremy, but not being able to kill his own brother, Papa Acachalla spared the monster and kept him locked in his basement for years. After enough time passed, Papa Acachalla realized that Jeremy was too dangerous to be kept alive. Not being able to bare killing his brother (and being too scared to go in their altogether), he sent Billy and Sally to kill Jeremy. The rest can be seen in the dark npc mod video. This theory explains Billy and Sally recognizing and fearing Jeremy as he butchered their family. Wild Billy (Thirteenth Theory) The other theories explain that Billy was left at 7-11, but in the Team Fortress 2 vehicle video, Papa Acachalla explains that he found Billy being raised by pond frogs and raccoons. So this theory explains why that would be. One day at 7-11, John Smigglebug and his 1-year old son, Billy, were there. John was leaving, when he was hit by a car and died. Billy was thrown into a dumpster, and a nearby raccoon saw baby Billy lying there, and decided to take him in to it's family of raccoons and pond frogs. Many years passed, and Papa decided to take out the trash, he opened the dumpster and saw Billy and a few raccoons in there, eating some leftover jalepeño cheddar sausages. Papa screamed like a little school girl, he thought that what Billy was doing was just not right, so he had no other choice than to adopt him. So this is why Billy is so darn stupid: he's been raised by raccoons all his life and hasn't learned what actual, normal humans do. 7-11 theory (fourteenth theory) This theory explains how I think the Acachalla family got together at 7-11, because I don't think Sally is kin to Papa at all and everyone knows Billy isn't either. The first paragraph explains how Billy joined the family. A widowed man named John Smigglebug had a son named Billy. When Billy was eleven years old, he got brain damage. John didn't want a son with brain damage, so one day, he told him they were going out for ice cream, and they went to a nearby 7-11 and John abandoned Billy there. This particular 7-11 was owned by a retired veteran named Papa Acachalla. Billy was confused for a second, then turned around, and yelled, "PAPA ACACHALLA!" Papa decided to take him in, and they adventured together for twelve years, making Billy twenty-three now. This next paragraph tells how Sally came into the family. A woman named Sally Betty Jessica had a daughter that she named after herself, Sally. They grew up poor, and the only food they could get was from the dumpster at Waffle House. Sally then grew to love waffles, even obsessed, she always ate as much as she could, and when they got home, Sally kept on asking Sally J. if she could have more, even when the Waffle House closed down, she even gave up school for waffles, making her dumber, and dumber, until she was seventeen with the mind of a toddler, playing with barbies and watching Teletubbies. Sally J. became annoyed at her, so she told Sally they going to get waffles and ditched her at the same 7-11, and was then arrested for child abandonment and taken in to a haunted prison. Sally was sitting on the floor crying, and then Papa came in to work, she kept on following him everywhere asking him, "can I have waffles Papa?" and Papa had no choice but to adopt her. Now on to Gertrude. Papa has the power to come back from the dead. Once, when he went to the underworld after he died, he met Medusa. They fell in love and eventually got married, making her Sally and Billy's mother. Then one day Medusa caught Papa flirting with one of his customers, a woman with a crowbar named Gertrude. So she decided to ditch the family, and sent Billy to stay with Gertrude, who's now engaged to Papa. They went to the movies to watch Pay-backers 2: The Mighty Bulk. Billy met Gertrude's sister, Maddie Friend, who has a giant crush on him, and stalks him daily. He once helped Gertrude defend her apartment from the cops. Medusa sent Papa and Sally to Amsterville, and she secretly took his wedding ring, so they could get divorced. They stayed at Amsterville for a few weeks, until they were kicked out of their hotel, and were forced to find a place to camp. There, Papa brought back an allosaurus he shot, but Sally instantly fell in love with it when she saw his baby teeth, and wanted it as a pet. She even named him Freddie, so they were stuck in the wild with nothing to eat but the waffles that Sally somehow found. A few days later, Gertrude called Papa to tell him that she found a house for them all to live in, so they all moved in, and Papa and Gertrude got married. And now last, and most definitely the least, Spencer. A month after this all happened, Papa was working at 7-11, and a man drove up with his son, Spencer, and told him to "get something nice." The moment Spencer went inside, the man drove away, and moved to Tegucigalpa because his son was so irritating. The Acachalla family had no intention of taking him in. When he asked Papa, Billy, and Gertrude also thought he was too irritating. Sally wanted to play with him, but he said that her toys were stupid, and they're meant for babies. So they all agreed to put him in the basement, this is my timeline of how I think this all started. The Gertion Relation (Fifteenth Theory) During the bubble gun mod Gertrude mentioned her great grandfather, Gertion and several other of her male family members of the same name. This theory explains the strange paintings in Gertrude's mansion (they depict three Gertions, all with bloody crowbars and machetes walking away from an explosion). Gertrude's great grandfather was the kingpin or "god father" of a mafia (possibly a cartel or some other crime organization) that ruled the entire crime world south of the U.S. border. Killing anyone that stood in their way, be it the authorities or lesser crime gangs. There was but one force in the Americas that could stop the Gertion mafia... THE ACACHALLA GANG!!! But the two gangs did not just start fighting each other, they had no reason to, as their territories were far apart. Neither wanted to interfere with the other. At least, not until Papa Acachalla visited Mexico. He was there for one reason and one reason only: jalapeño cheddar sausages. The U.S. was drained of the food vital to Papa Acachalla's apatite. By his gang, he heard rumors that Mexico was overloaded with them. During his search he met Gertrude and surprisingly they both fell in love with each other. But Gertion did not let Gertrude hang around with some guy, he was as protective to her, as she was, quite literally, a mafia leaders daughter (with Gertrude being the sole female member of the family. Maddie Friend had not yet been born). Plus Gertrude was pre arranged to be married to Jose Jose Jose Jose, capo and right hand man with Gertion. Knowing the only way they could be together was if Gertion was was killed. So Papa Acachalla returned home to tell the others that they were to go into a gang war. At first, most of them were WAY too lazy to fight just for love. So Acachalla told them that they ate all the jalapeño cheddar sausages, they were furious and thirsty for Ger blood. However Jose Jose Jose Jose heard papa Acachalla and Gertrude talk of betrayal, so he warned the others of an impending battle. The Mexican border was drenched in blood, as both Acachalla and Ger waged war. What was once hundreds was reduced to less than 60, and yet the Ger suffered slightly more, leaving only eight Ger left (five if you don't count Gertrude, the grand Gertion and Jose Jose Jose Jose). Acachalla killed the last five lesser Gertions, but was sneak attacked by Jose Jose Jose Jose. Papa Acachalla would have died that day if it weren't for Gertrude knocking Jose Jose Jose Jose out with her crowbar. Finally, both Papa Acachalla and Gertion faced each other, fighting only with their fists. After things started to look bad for Gertion, he cheated and grabbed a bottle of vodka from his coat, slamming it on Papa Acachalla's head, then lighting it on fire with a match in his pocket. But Papa Acachalla's scalp was too thick for the flames to do any severe damage, in blind fury Papa Acachalla head butted Gertion so hard, it crushed his skull and killed him instantly. The battle was over, the Acachalla gang had won. But at the ultimate price. Papa Acachalla was now bald! (Sorry forgot to mention Papa Acachalla used to have thick, luxurious hair). After that, Papa Acachalla and Gertrude got married, the Acachalla gang went back in business with a new member Jose Jose Jose Jose (one, because they had a shortage in members, two because he was useful, three because Jose Jose Jose Jose didn't mind that Gertrude was married to someone else. He was only in it for the money and, four, because Papa Acachalla is horrible at choosing employees). And everyone lived happily ever after (not really. P.s. sister theory to the Papa Acachalla gang and origins of Jeremy Acachalla). The Soup Family (sixteenth theory) Maddie friend is related to Poopoo, and Poopoo is related Chakalata Soup and Goober. That means the Soup family are Acachallas. It even makes sense, because Chakalata wares green, just like all of the Gertions, Maddie friend, and Gertrude. Them all wearing green is basically the Gertrude-Gertion family color. Neither the main family of the Soups, nor the main family of the Acachallas, don't where green. Only the Gertion-Gertrude Relation, would wear green. These are the theorys, if ANY of you guys have anymore ideas, make a new theory, but dont edit anything of these six please unless there are errors (punctuation, misspelling, etc.). No putting YOUR opinon on that theory, make a new one for that. Thanks :D ~Jack (Justjackbros), Creator of the page. Category:Acachalla Family